Psychic Detective Yakumo Chapter 36 Prediction
by PDY Lover
Summary: My prediction of Chapter 36 of Psychic Detective Yakumo.


He had my by my hair, his fingers readjusting on my scalp to maintain a better grip. I clenched my teeth and welcomed the throbbing pain in my head. I had to stay calm for Yakumo. More importantly, for Masato.

He pulled my head back enough to rub his face against mine. I felt the uneven, rough skin of the burnt half of his face against mine. I forced myself to swallow the bile crawling up my throat.

His words came out slow with every syllable traced with malevolence.

"Where. Is. The boy."

I shivered on his last word. To keep my voice from shaking, I clenched my hand into a fist and dug my nails into my palms.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

I turned my head to the side just in time before my face smacked onto the tile floor. I bit my cheek from the impact and red, hot blood spilled over my lip accompanied by black spots in my vision.

As he pulled my head back up again, I drew in a large gulp of air, almost choking. That was when the tears came. I don't know if it was from the pain, or the fear for my life, but I couldn't stop them.

I panicked; I struggled and clawed at his hands, but his grip wouldn't budge. He seemed so far away as he asked me once again: _Tell me. Where...is...the..._boy.

I shook my head vigorously, knowing that my attempt to lie would fail once again. He pulled my head back a little farther for momentum. I gasped, preparing myself for the second impact, but it never came. Instead, I heard a hollow _thump_, the grip on my hair was loosened, and we both fell to the floor.

I scrambled away from the man, but when I tried to stand, I fell back to my knees. _I must have sprained my ankle from the fall,_ I thought.

Dropping the bat by the man's head, Masato jumped over him and ran to my side. He pulled my arm across his shoulders and attempted to pull me up. I braced myself against the wall and used it as support, sliding my way up the wall. I had turned just in time to push Masato out of the way as the bat slammed against the wall where Masato had been standing.

"Masato, run!" I screamed as I grabbed hold of the bat with both hands.

We grappled with the bat, but he was too strong for me. He backed me up against the wall with the bat pushed against my throat. I struggled and kicked, but he wouldn't falter.

Masato came running and pounded his fists on the man repeatedly. He was ignored at first, but the man got fed up, forcefully pushing Masato out of the way. He slammed against the opposite wall, slumping to the ground, unconscious.

"Masato!" I croaked before the bat was pushed harder against my throat.

It was a struggle to breathe. Not much longer and I will be dead. I will be dead and this man would get to Masato and kill him next. Yakumo would be left alone and know that I have failed him. My eyes became blurry with tears. My head was pulsating due to lack of oxygen.

_It wouldn't be so bad_, I thought. _I would get to be with my sister again..._

No.

No matter how much I want to be with my sister, I cannot let Masato die.

So I fought harder.

I pushed on the bat, but it wouldn't budge. I turned my head to the side and clamped my teeth shut around his clasped fingers. He screamed, but I kept biting. I bit down until I tasted the metallic tang of blood.

He pushed me off of him and I fell roughly to the ground. I crawled my way over to Masato and lay on top of him. I felt a steady heart beat pulsing in his chest and felt reassured. _He's alive. Masato is okay_.

I turned around and faced our attacker, spreading my arms to show that I wouldn't let him near Masato. I will protect him. I won't let anyone hurt him.

A wicked smirk cut through his face, but I kept a steady gaze. It was calm in the stairwell and I spent our silent moment anticipating his next move. Before I could figure out how to counter his attack, he hurled himself at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but the pain never came. I opened my eyes to see Yakumo yanking the man back. Disoriented, the attacker threw his fist at Yakumo, but he ducked just in time. Yakumo punched the man in the stomach and he sank to his knees, retching. Yakumo pushed the man and he sprawled onto the floor clumsily.

"Ujishima, it's time for you to go to jail and stay there this time." Yakumo said coolly.

The man erupted in hysterical laughter. Each of us stared as Yakumo cuffed the man and until his laughter finally faded.

"It isn't over." Ujishima whispered.

As if his words were a trigger, Yakumo's phone began to ring. Ujishima began laughing again until Yakumo kicked him in the side. He flipped open his cellphone and answered the call.

"Gotou, did you find Ishii?" He asked calmly. He listened for a moment, moved the phone from his ear, and pressed a button.

"Am I on speaker?" A woman's voice called out from the speaker.

"Yes. I've done what you asked, now what did you do to them?" Yakumo asked.

"Come on, Yakumo. Don't be so hasty. How about we do a little trade? I'll give you Gotou and Ishii. You must give me Ujishima." There was a pause, but we could tell there was more coming. "You must hand over Ujishima _and_ Masato. Only then, will you see Gotou and Ishii again. You have 1 hour to decide."

The call ended, but her words still hung in the air. Gotou and Ishii, for Ujishima..._and_ Masato.


End file.
